Conventional optical barcode scanners typically include a mirrored spinner and pattern mirrors that together optically cooperate to generate a scan pattern. This type of scanner may also include a scale assembly including a load cell, weigh plate, and a support structure, sometimes called an H-bar, for supporting the weigh plate on the load cell. This type of scale assembly is bulky and makes isolating the pattern mirrors from dust and debris difficult. The linearity of a single-point scale system is not as accurate, and is subject to variations as a result of the shifting of the scale components in abusive environments and large impacts during shipping.
It would be desirable to provide an optical scanner including a plurality of load cells with a support structure for supporting a weigh plate.